Tears of Goldenfish KyuMin GS OneShoot
by CHyeRaa
Summary: Semoga… Aku bisa menyelesaikan perasaanku sendiri! Tempat yang selalu aku jauhi selama 5 tahun… Kini, akan kuhadapi!


Tears of Goldenfish

Cast ::

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Figur ::

**Kim Ryewook**

**Lee Hyukjae**

Genre :: Romance

Summary :

_**Semoga…**_

_**Aku bisa menyelesaikan perasaanku sendiri!**_

_**Tempat yang selalu aku jauhi selama 5 tahun…**_

_**Kini, akan kuhadapi!**_

Story begin :

_Yukata.._

_Kembang api.._

_Ikan Mas Koki.._

_Ciuman pertamaku waktu kelas 5 SD dengan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.._

~~~…~~~….~~~

"Psssttt… kalian lihat kemarin?" "Ne, aku juga melihatnya.."

"Heee! Jjinja?" "Ne, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin kemarin berciuman!"

DEG! _'Me-mereka, tau semua?'_ batinku

"Hiii~ menjijikkan!"

DEG!

BRAAKK!

"A-aniyo! Ka-kami nggak melakukannya! Ka-kalian jangan ngomong seenaknya!"

DEG!

_Kenapa…_

_Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?_

*FLASHBACK OFF*

_Setiap kali mengingatnya…_

_Aku selalu berpikir bahwa itu sungguh perbuatan tercela.._

"Min.."

"Minnie!"

"Yaakk! Lee Sungmin!" teriakkan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Eh? Mian, waeyo Hyukkie?" jawabku kepada sahabatku yang sudah memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Minnie, kamu mau pake Yukata warna apa?" Tanya Hyukkie .

"Eh? I-itu aku… ehm, aku beli minum di kantin dulu ya" kataku menghindari pertanyaan Hyukkie tadi.

_lorong_

_Musim itu datang lagi.._

_Entah kenapa aku menjadi lebih tertekan ditahun ini.._

"Mian, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak sedang ingin berpacaran."

Suara ini.. suara miliknya…

"ja-jadi benar-benar nggak bisa ya?" suara yeoja yang dapat aku pastikan dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada namja itu.

"Mian.." kata namja itu lagi.

Mungkin..

Ini karena setelah lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya kami kembali sekelas dan…

'_hufftt.. ditembak lagi.."_

Dia melihatku sebentar lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dia..

CHO KYUHYUN, Namja yang sudah kusakiti lima tahun yang lalu.

Sejak saat itu, dia tak lagi bicara padaku..

Huh, tentu saja dia tak mau bicara padaku! Baginya, aku hanyalah udara hampa!

~~~..~~~..~~~

"Kenapa lama? Gwaenchanayeo?" Tanya Wookie temanku.

"Gwaenchana.." jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke pembicaraan tadi.." kini Hyukkie berbicara.

"euumm.. sepertinya aku nggak ikut acara pesta kembang api deh.." kataku pelan.

"Heee? Waeyo Minnie-ah? Padahal semuanya pergi memakai yukata.." kata Hyukkie merengek.

"Kalo menurutku, Minnie cocoknya pakai warna putih yang ini deh.. sepertinya manis.." kata Wookie sambil memperlihatkan majalah yang dibacanya kepadaku.

"eh, Kyuhyun! Menurut kamu Minnie cocoknya pake yukata warna apa?"

DEG!_ 'Aiisshh.. Hyukkie pabboya! Kenapa tanya ke Kyuhyun sih?'_

"hah?" hentikan tatapan itu.

"Molla, lagi pula kenapa tanya ke aku?" jawabnya ketus.

"yaahh.. kalau aku sih sukanya warna pink." Lanjutnya.

"ohh.. pink yahh? Bagus juga.."

Tunggu, PINK?

_home_

"Pink… itu warna yukata yang aku pakai lima tahun yang lalu.." ucapku pada ikan mas koki pemberiannya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan.." lirihku sambil tersenyum manis menatap ikan mas koki itu.

~~~…~~~…~~~

"Minnie-ah.. ikut karaoke yuk?" ajak Hyukkie.

"ah.. Ne, Kajja!" jawabku.

Sesampainya di tempat karaoke..

"ehh? Ada Kyuhyun juga?" bisikku ke Wookie.

"Ne, aku yang mengajaknya. Waeyo Minnie?" tanya Wookie heran.

"a-ani, gwaenchana.." jawabku sambil memaksakan senyumku..

'_Aiishh… aku jadi gugup! Gimana mau nyayi..'_

"Aku mau ice cappuccino!" eh? Ini kan…

Ku lihat Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahku.

DEG!  
DEG!  
DEG!

'_Dia nggak membenciku?'_ batinku. Kucoba mendekatkan tanganku dengan tangannya.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap..

Tapi, sepertinya Kyuhyun nggak menjauhi tanganku…

home

"kalau dia seperti itu.. aku masih boleh berharap kan?" tanyaku ke pada ikan mas koki yang tentu saja tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

~~~…~~~…~~~

"Rata-rata seseorang melakukan first kiss-nya saat umur 15 tahun.. "

DEG!

Cerita Hyukkie membuatku menjadi malu.

"Minnie-ah.. kamu sudah pernah melakukannya?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Ne… waktu umurku 10 tahun.." jawabku. Aku yakin Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya, dia duduk tepat di belakangku.

"Jjinja? Cepat banget! Waktu itu kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Hyukkie lagi.

"kelas 5 SD, dengan teman sekelasku.." ucapku pelan tapi masih dapat dindengar oleh teman-temanku.

"oohh..hey..kalau namjadeul gimana? Kyuhyun kapan?" tanya Hyukkie.

DEG!

Kyuhyun pasti pertama kali melakukannya denganku..

DEG! Dia menatap kearahku dengan tatapan dinginnya

"kelas 2 SMP!"

"waahh.. aku juga~" sahut Wookie.

"semuanya sudah pernah melakukannya ya? Bahkan sebelum umur 15 tahun!" kata Hyukkie.

_Ohh.. begitu ya…_

_Ciuman denganku waktu itu nggak dihitung…_

"_A-aniyo! Ka-kami nggak melakukannya! Ka-kalian jangan ngomong seenaknya!"_

_Benar-benar dianggap nggak ada!_

_Seharusnya aku nggak usah sakit hati seperti ini sama masa laluku…_

~~~…~~~…~~~

"aku yang sudah membeli Yukata ini.. akan kuambil kesempatan kali ini.." kata ku pada diriku sendiri sambil memeluk yukata pink yang akan ku pakai di festival kembang api besok.

_Semoga…_

_Aku bisa menyelesaikan perasaanku sendiri!_

_Tempat yang selalu aku jauhi selama 5 tahun…_

_Kini, akan kuhadapi!_

festival kembang api

"Aigoo~~ Minnie-ah neomu Kyeopta!" puji Wookie

"Ne, ternyata Minnie memang cocok pakai Pink ya?" sahut Hyukkie.

"eh, te-terima kasih.. kalian juga terlihat cantik.." pujiku sambil tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"rame banget ya?"

"ne, kalian berdua jangan sampai hilang ya?"

Tempai ini begitu ramai…

Mataku melihat ikan mas koki yang sedang dibawa seorang anak kecil.

"_aku dapat dua ikan, yang satu harus Minnie pelihara lho!"_

"_Ne, Kyu~ pasti aku rawat."_

'_Aiisshh.. bayangan kenangan itu lagi'_ batinku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba…

DEG!

Eh.. itu kan…

Nggak! Nggak mungkin!

Aku pasti salah lihat..

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantungku.. berdetak lebih kencang…

_Ke-kenapa aku lari?_

"kita lihat kembang apinya dari jembatan yang debelah sana yuk!"

_Bukannya aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya?_

"aishh… wookie dan hyukkie hosh… hosh… pasti hosh.. sedang mencariku.. hosh…"

_Tempat ini.. jembatan yang waktu itu.._

"hosh… hosh… hosh… nggak ada ya?" gumamku yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Ya sudah lah!

Aku benar-benar menyerah!

Aku menatap kosong sungai yang ada di depanku.

'_Tu-tunggu!'_

Aku menoleh dan…

"Kyuhyun.. kenapa ada di sini?"

"aku mau melihat kembang api!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Hey, apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian 5 tahun lalu?" tanyaku pelan.

"ani, aku sudah melupakannya.." jawabnya masih dengan wajah datar.

"K-kau bohong!" desisku.

"Ani…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Kau juga selalu memalingkan mata setiap bertemu denganku!" ucapku sarkastik.

"Justru kaulah yang begitu!"

"Ternyata kau memang marah ya?" kataku lemah. Kurasakan mataku memanas.

"a-ani! Bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan…" kataku tiba-tiba.

Dia masih diam.

"sebenarnya… aku ingin minta maaf! Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya padamu, Jeongmal Mianhhae... mianhae…" kini tangisku pecah, air mataku tak bisa lagi ku bendung. Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang kini aku rasakan.

"Kau.. setelah melukai perasaan orang, malah kabur seenaknya! Kau sungguh keterlaluan!" katanya sarkastik. Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"tapi… Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti dan selalu memikirkanmu?"

PYAARRR! Suara kembang api seolah-olah menggantikan keterkejutanku.

"Ky-Kyuhyun?" aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar dari mulutnya tadi.

"Ikan mas koki yang aku beri padamu 5 tahun lalu masih hidup kan?" tanyanya.

"N-Ne.. Perasaanku padamu… Hiks.. juga belum mati.. hiks.." jawabku yang masih menangis.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarikku dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Hangat dan lembut, "Cup..cup..cup.. Uljima.." ucapnya lembut.

"Hiks.." aku masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Hey, Look at me!" katanya lembut. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya, dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi kedua pipiku dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Wajahnya mendekat dan kurasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, "Saranghae Lee Sungmin, Jeongmal Saranghae.." katanya. CHU~~

PYAARRR!

Dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap dalam mataku, "Nado, Cho Kyuhyun.. Nado Saranghae.." jawabku.

_Seperti 5 tahun yang lalu, kembang api kembali menjadi saksi kisah cinta kami._

_Ikan mas koki yang kesepian selama 5 tahun itu, mulai musim panas tahun ini akhirnya tak lagi sendiri…_

***FIN***


End file.
